


油炸弟弟惨被抹布，玫瑰兴致勃勃视察

by momoangle



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, syndicat
Genre: Assassin'creed - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoangle/pseuds/momoangle
Summary: 满足了自己奇妙的性癖而快乐的JJYYD就想看雅阁好玩又惨的模样。毫无文力可言，假如觉得吃得满意那就最好。不痛苦，就是欢快的肉肉。





	油炸弟弟惨被抹布，玫瑰兴致勃勃视察

“我需要钱！立刻！马上！”  
雅阁抱着自己曾经收集到的一些打火机和指尖陀螺和几块奖牌一股脑的倒在玻璃柜上，他很急，非常急，因为他必须在一周内筹到五千英镑，否则他的人生就此结束，然而他已经忙了五天却只攒到两百，真的完全不够！  
对于一个普普通通的大学生，每天除了和自己的狐朋狗友吃喝玩乐以及满足自己青春期健全的兴趣爱好，打工的那些钱刚好够用根本不存在“存款”二字。但是就在上个月刚刚对重型机车感兴趣的雅阁却做了一件让他永生后悔的蠢事。  
周围的朋友都攒足了钱买到了心仪的车子，而平日都彻底用光的他来说这一笔钱不小，奶奶虽然平日很疼爱他可是开口要这一笔钱的话也很困难。  
姐姐有一笔存款是她获得的奖学金，她刚刚和格林确认了恋人关系，而且已经买好了机票准备在暑假和他一起去印度深度游。在一群狐朋狗友的怂恿下他偷走了姐姐旅行的钱去赌马——然而输得一分不剩。  
“不需要解释。一周的时间，一周的时间之内不能还给我，我就告诉奶奶和警察你偷了我的钱去赌马。”  
他从未见过自己的姐姐的眼神如此的冰冷，那双眼睛似乎随时都能一把掐死他。姐姐和格林去印度的旅行事已经念叨了快半年，当初撬开自己姐姐的抽屉的时候也没料到自己会输得如此凄惨。之后他也选择去问自己的朋友和同学借钱，显然可以借到的钱是杯水车薪，对于一个学生来说一下子哪可能立刻筹到这么多钱。  
“抱歉先生，您的这些东西只能换五十磅。”当初雅阁沉迷这些小玩意的时候也用了不少钱，但是显然在当铺的工作人员面前这些都是不值钱的东西。  
五十？！雅阁气得用手猛捶碎了玻璃柜，玻璃柜在的拳头下发出了爆裂的声音，他知道自己的东西可能价值不高但是应该还不至于到这个价格。尤其是自己的那几块奖牌！  
“请问是需要钱吗？”  
不知何时站在他旁边的是一位绅士，已经迈入暑假却依旧西装笔挺衬衫的扣子全部扣紧。右侧的脸颊有一道十分明显的伤痕，头发整整齐齐地向后梳理，年纪的话……可能是雅阁年纪的一倍吧。  
旁边的保安和店员都后退了几步：“罗斯先生。”  
“要！我现在需要这个数。”雅阁根本来不及去看对方就立即张开了手掌。  
绅士笑了起来：“这是在下的名片，那么到里面谈一下吧。”  
办公室在昏暗的地下室里，内部装修得十分精致，除了一些让人不太自在的装饰品外，看得出来名片上这位署名麦斯威尔·罗斯的男人绝非是个简单的绅士。  
厚厚的一个牛皮纸资料袋放在雅阁的面前，雅阁有些不安地拆开看了一眼，里面的钱的数量是自己需求的十倍！或许是刚才自己的表达让对方会错了意，雅阁很淡定地从口袋里拿出自己想要的那一部分钱，剩下的他随手就扔回到了茶几上。  
“我不需要这么多。”把钱随意地塞进自己的口袋里，一口饮尽已经微凉的红茶“既然是借钱给我也肯定不会是便宜的交易吧，罗斯先生。”  
这样的行为有些超乎了罗斯的预期，罗斯反而堆满了笑容的说道：“不需要这么这么拘礼，叫我罗斯就行了。”随后他又话锋一转，“是啊，五千英镑虽然小了些但是毕竟也是一桩交易。”  
“是要割我的肾脏还是肝脏？”  
雅阁撩起了自己的白色T恤，指腹轻轻滑过自己的腹部指着那些脏器的位置，腹部分明的肌肉的线条，从腰部逐渐向下蔓延的人鱼线被廉价的阔腿短裤的裤腰给拦住了。看起来虽然有些散漫但是雅阁对于自己的身材管理也很严格，毕竟还是学校里的拳击社的首席，在最近几个半职业的比赛中也过奖牌，他也暂时没有考虑往职业级别发展。但是今天对他最大的打击就是自己花费了那么多时间训练和比赛的奖牌在别人眼里不值一文。  
罗斯的眼睛眯了起来，好像是精明的商人看中了自己想要的东西，但是不能马上出手……因为，时机还未到。  
“噢？为什么会有这样的想法？”  
雅阁的手指了指办公室书架上福尔马林泡着的各种器官，罗斯马上大笑了起来：“哈哈哈，误会！这是一场误会！My dear friend！”  
亲爱的朋友？雅阁对于陌生人第一次的见面就这么称呼他没有做出厌恶的表情，但是他需要罗斯的解释。  
“这是一个医生朋友的东西，最近他的实验室在重新装修一些重要的东西只能放我这里保管。”罗斯的解释似乎还不能打消雅阁的戒备，“我做的可不是这方面的买卖。”  
雅阁也不想为了五千就卖掉自己身上的任何一块组织，但是罗斯冰凉的指尖摸着雅阁结实的小腹在他耳边轻声说道。  
“稍微做点体力活，你应该不会拒绝吧。”

雅阁和罗斯没有签订任何的契约，而目的只需要【让罗斯射出一次】就能拿走这五千英镑，看起来是笔不亏的性交易，但是实际却比自己想象的还要困难些——因为罗斯明确表达并不会和雅阁发生关系！  
雅阁之前也猜到会是以性的方式来解决问题，但是也没想到罗斯的嗜好竟然如此特殊。  
（等一下！他现在多大年纪了？既然是有这样奇怪癖好的人，万一是到了连硬起来都有问题的话，那我要几点回去？）  
最近的雅阁非常恐惧回家，因为最近几天都在外面筹钱，哪怕他凌晨回家伊薇都会站在门口等着他，他更恐惧的是和伊薇的四目接触，那种眼神是蛇与青蛙接触时发自本能的恐惧。他并不是害怕和伊薇彻底吵翻，他有些恐惧是失去了父母一直照顾着自己的姐姐突然不在身边，自己很难熬过那种孤单，但是现在只要把钱还掉就可以结束这段糟糕的噩梦。  
雅阁讪讪地问道：“先生，您的功能应该没问题吧？”  
“噢？我的样子看起来是已经到那种程度了吗？”罗斯抬起手臂看了一眼时间，“现在是下午四点，而我下午六点还有个宴会要去参加。”  
只有2个小时的时间，雅阁有些烦躁的脱掉了自己的T恤，年轻的肉体的大半都显露在罗斯的眼中。雅阁对自己的身体也有相当的自信，虽然没什么女人缘但是每次去健身的时候自己的肌肉曲线都会受到大家的瞩目。  
想象着去年和同学的圣诞节宴会上，因为喝得半醉耍起的脱衣舞让在场的人都轰动了起来，几位平日看起来都乖乖女风范的都忍不住的为他尖叫。  
雅阁鼻子里哼着时下的流行乐，虽然看起来有点笨拙但是意外的是调子还算有模有样没有走音，一边拍着节奏光着上半身扭着自己的腰和臀。  
“哈哈哈哈！非常有趣非常有趣！继续！”罗斯的反应更像是在看一出滑稽戏，竟然开心地鼓掌了起来。  
雅阁皱着眉头：这个不是我想要的效果啊！  
原地的扭了几分钟后雅阁选择了放弃，笑得有些前仰后合的罗斯却有些不满地吼到：“为什么不继续了？很不错啊。”  
“我的目的不是来演出滑稽戏的吧”假如目的能换一下演2个小时的有趣些的节目他倒是挺有自信的，过去的学校里各种舞台的演出他经常被当做替补角色救了不少场。  
罗斯也开始收起了笑容，他对雅阁的有趣的演出超乎预期的满意，但是这样被突然中止有些不满：“有些可惜了，不过今天的目的确实不是来看戏呢，但是看来你一个人的演出也比较辛苦。路易斯！”  
随后名为路易斯的男子推门进来，打开手中的皮箱里面塞满了各种情趣用的小道具。  
各种五颜六色形状奇奇怪怪的玩具在雅阁面前，雅阁表示除了飞机杯以外都是他没见过的玩意。  
“弗莱先生，请脱去裤子躺好。”  
路易斯很平静地请雅阁躺在沙发上，雅阁也没想太多脱去了自己的阔腿裤和内裤，低垂的性器和刚刚长齐全的毛发让罗斯也发出了一声赞叹，简直是只还未发情的小狮子，充满了热情充满了活力。雅阁把裤子直接扔到了罗斯的怀里，干净的衣裤上除了淡淡的洗涤剂外，还残留着刚刚跳完滑稽舞蹈的汗水好像是夹杂着海风的柠檬树——果然是青春期的男孩的味道，这种芳香只有这个年纪的男孩才会拥有。罗斯对于雅阁非常的满意，这个男孩身上的一切都已经满足了他长久以来所期望的那些。  
“先生请抬起臀部。”雅阁已经做好了心理准备按照路易斯的要求，从他踏入这个办公室开始他就在说服自己万一发生这种情况就尽量配合，这样才能减少痛苦早点结束。  
路易斯用一次性的酒精棉片仔细地清理检查了自己的双手，将一些水性的润滑剂涂抹在了雅阁的穴口。  
（忍住，忍住。就两个小时，结束了就都好了！）  
雅阁心里在心中百般的安慰自己，但是对于为了钱就出卖自己肉体这件事还是内心有些冲突。直至路易斯的手指第一节缓慢插入后，各种F字开头的词汇在心中骂了起来。  
“弗莱先生请再放松一些，这样您也会舒服一些。”路易斯更像是专业的医生，声音平淡得就好像是在为雅阁做前列腺检查，当然手法上也会温柔不少。  
随着路易斯的手指逐渐侵入到了雅阁的前列腺，雅阁也忍不住的开始扭动屁股，这种从小腹下面传递过来异样的感觉，是酸胀？是酥麻？但是和平日用飞机杯安慰自己的时候有些类似但是又不太相同的感觉，总的来说舒服的感觉更多一些。  
察觉到了雅阁的肠内的温度在也在慢慢变高，穴口也变得没那么生涩甚至肠内能跟着手指进出逐渐的有规律的蠕动了起来。路易斯再次增加了一根手指，增加的第二根手指的时候雅阁从鼻腔里发出了哼哼地声音也没有太过抗拒，他的双手紧紧抱着沙发上的靠垫放在胸口。  
罗斯更像是教授饶有趣味地看着别人的“医疗试验”，而雅阁的反应实在是优秀。  
罗斯也兴致满满地问道：“难道是第一次吗？”  
“FXXX，别再问我这种问题！”那是一只炸了毛的小狮子开始张牙舞爪的怒吼了起来。  
罗斯那嘶哑的笑声再次充满了整个房间：“那真的是抱歉了，我现在兴致很好噢，请继续。”  
（操！那你快点射啊！射了我就赢了！）  
雅阁气得把抱枕胡乱地扔了出去，路易斯的手指在加速，每一次的手指的进入和退出都精准地刺激到了他肠壁内的每个敏感点，明明是第一次被人触摸到自己的内部，却已经爽到有些神志不清。  
可能是为了报复雅阁刚才中断的滑稽舞蹈，路易斯根据罗斯的命令抽出了手指，已经满眼迷离地雅阁根本没料到后面会发生什么事。一个冰凉的小东西顺着他的后穴钻了进去被顶在他内部的，罗斯将开关捏在手里，从一档慢慢地朝上推，被吓到的小狮子从柔软的沙发上弹了起来。  
“什么东西！”雅阁的手摸着自己的屁股，里面发出沉闷的蜂鸣声。  
雅阁爬起来想要冲过去抢下罗斯的控制器，罗斯把档位调制最大，体内的机械的小东西在雅阁体内疯狂的颤动，一个重心不稳雅阁摔倒在柔软的地毯上，颤抖的阴茎也在这个时候射出了点点精液。  
“这样你满意了吗！”雅阁咬着牙关从牙缝里挤出来。  
“哈哈哈，很满意噢！”罗斯将手里的遥控器关闭，靠着雅阁的耳边说道，“但是，还不够啊。”  
罗斯给了路易斯一个眼神，路易斯点了下头后将雅阁扶起，雅阁的双腿还在嘎吱嘎吱的颤动。屁股重重落到沙发的一瞬间将体内的跳蛋又往里面推动了几分，让雅阁忍不住的叫出了声。  
（操！操！操！这该死的玩意！）  
“那么弗莱先生麻烦您把跳蛋排出吧。”  
雅阁的内心开始真正的忏悔，忏悔对姐姐的那笔钱动了歪念，对狐朋狗友的怂恿没有警戒，这都是自己造的业障。  
趴在沙发上的雅阁涨红了脸蛋用力的排泄，雅阁用着自己粗糙的手指抠弄着穴口，但是这个滑溜溜的小东西就是不愿意乖乖出来。  
一旁看着的罗斯对雅阁这样粗暴的行为有些惋惜，这样完美的小穴口这样抠弄可是会受伤的。  
最后雅阁闭住双眼咬紧牙关双手握拳，粉红色的跳蛋终于从体内挤了出来掉在了地毯上。  
罗斯捡起这个小玩意，粉红色的硅胶跳蛋上面沾满了润滑剂和雅阁的肠液，上面传递过来是雅阁肠内的温度，柔软又温暖的小家伙前一秒还在这个小野兽的体内，让他几乎是发狂的被玩弄到了高潮。  
“Bravo！亲爱的雅阁你真的是棒透了！”罗斯欢呼雀跃地一把抱住还在喘气的雅阁。  
他也有点怀疑平日锻炼，通宵玩游戏都不可能被累到瘫痪，仅仅一个跳蛋就让自己已经无力反抗。  
雅阁有点使不上劲任凭罗斯抱着自己，罗斯那带着疤痕的脸颊摩擦着自己的脸：“那我该走了。”  
刚要起身的雅阁罗斯的脸色又沉了下来：“可是我这里还没满足啊。”  
雅阁觉得眼前一阵天旋地转，自己牺牲这么多还在别人面前做排泄的动作，居然还没结束！  
罗斯再看了一眼手表：“而且时间还剩三十分钟，可要多努力啊。”  
“操！你是不是已经功能丧失了？我不玩了！”  
旁边的路易斯压制住了浑身无力的雅阁：“弗莱先生请遵守约定，不要随便激怒罗斯先生。”  
亏了，真的是亏太多了。雅阁心中一遍遍的向姐姐道歉，并且发誓自己再也不做这种违法乱纪的蠢事。  
已经脱去裤子的路易斯为自己正在戴上保险套：“路易斯，直接进去。”  
一脸平淡的路易斯也有些不可置信的睁大了眼睛，他跟随了罗斯多年但是一直小心翼翼不要忤逆到罗斯的心情，他知道罗斯对这个青年产生了从未有过的感情，但是竟然还会允许自己射进去？  
“是。”路易斯把戴了一半的保险套扔下，扶起瘫软的雅阁的腰，摸着这经过无数锻炼结实的侧腹，但是显然雅阁还没意识到接下来的事。  
沾满了润滑剂的坚挺的肉柱顶住了雅阁的还在不断开开合合软嫩的穴口，这是刚刚被开拓完的新货，而下一秒他的第一次也将被陌生人给填满。  
路易斯先是缓缓顶开，一丝一毫不能马虎这是雅阁的第一次，他知道罗斯的想法，罗斯不可能想要看温柔缠绵的交媾，略带粗暴但是不可以弄伤他才是重点。雅阁除了咬着自己的衬衫呻吟外还挥舞着手想要阻止后面的侵入，后背式的插入让发出了难堪的嘶吼。  
“哈啊……好涨……啊啊……不要了！救我……姐姐……姐姐！”  
好像是迷路的孩子本能地呼唤自己的亲人，罗斯摸着胡子饶有兴致地看着路易斯的肉柱顶到了一半，然后狠狠地全部插了进去！  
“哇啊！！！”  
全部插入的瞬间雅阁几乎是快要昏厥的再次射出了精液，精液溅在雅阁的大腿上流向了膝盖。  
“继续。”罗斯冰冷的命令，路易斯也没有犹豫再次开始前后的抽插。  
“不要，我不要了！钱还给你！让我回去！”几乎是带着哭腔的雅阁断断续续的手指捏着沙发的边缘想要逃离。  
罗斯舔着雅阁的眼皮说道：“噢！我亲爱的男孩，这样子就能击垮你了吗。路易斯，不许停下来。”  
路易斯再次用自己的肉棍搅动着雅阁敏感的肉壁，双手掰开结实的臀瓣清晰地看到后穴的每一丝都紧紧箍住肉棍，从边缘挤出的是被炙热的液体是多余的润滑液和雅阁的肠液，黏黏答答地流下他的会阴双卵滴落在名贵的地毯上。  
雅阁哭的样子有点蠢，但是竟然让罗斯动了恻隐之心：“我可怜的男孩，你真的是太过完美了，让我实在是太喜欢了。”  
罗斯的舌头侵入到了雅阁的口中，雅阁已经根本分不清前后左右，任凭罗斯的灵活地舌头侵犯到他口腔的每一寸，用舌尖挑逗着上颚敏感。  
罗斯本人也有些意外，对于观看他人性爱的过程对他来说只是小小的助兴，自己从未主动参与进来，但是这次的雅阁再各方面已经破了他的惯例。他很想独占，独占这个鲁莽的男孩。但是仅仅是独占却又显得非常无趣，看他被这样玩弄地手足无措的模样真是太美好了。  
身后的路易斯的喘气在逐渐加重，雅阁感受到了，感受到拍在自己会阴处的双卵在胀大，体内的肉棍的温度在不断攀升，前面的罗斯的吻让他根本来不及换气。  
“不要……不要射里面……”雅阁几乎是在哀求。  
罗斯捧着雅阁的脸：“路易斯，射进去，把你的精子全部射到他的肚子里。”  
“是。”  
路易斯双臂紧紧扣住雅阁的腰部，疯狂的加速直至最后一击把所有的精子喷射到了雅阁的结肠口内，雅阁感受到体内的肉棍还在扑通扑通地跳动，把最后一点一丝的精液全部排在自己的体内。  
“好痛！肚子好痛！”  
雅阁看起来满脸的都是汗珠，扶着肚子更加弯下腰来，痛的歇斯底里地大叫了出来。  
连罗斯都开始担心他可爱的小兽第一次就被玩坏掉。  
就在路易斯的肉棍退出雅阁体内的瞬间，雅阁用尽全力推开两人飞奔冲到门口，显然他忘记进来的时候这里是一把密码锁，倔强地扭了下门把又用身体撞了两下后。刚刚还在雅阁体内的精液慢慢地从穴口滑了出来，流得满地是。  
“好演技！真的是完美的演技！”罗斯哈哈哈大笑了起来，“这样的名演出可不止五千啊！我亲爱的小乌鸦！”  
“操！已经到点了！放我回去！”  
罗斯又开始大笑了起来：“哦不，这样美好的演出怎么可以马上结束呢，哪怕是总统请我的宴席我现在只能断然拒绝了。好了，再加演一场安可吧。”  
咔，密码锁的门打开，走进来几位身材强壮的男子，几乎身高都比雅阁高出了一个头。  
“不……我真的不行了！真的不行了！！！！！”

+++  
还在家中等着的伊薇还在嘴上责骂着弟弟，一个陌生来电告诉她弟弟竟然为了救人而溺水，甚至连衣服都没来得及换就一路跑到了医院。看到自己的弟弟挂着点滴躺在病床上，伊薇内心的自责完全不能抑制抱着雅阁大哭了起来。  
“您是雅阁弗莱阁下的姐姐是吧？”路易斯将名片递到了伊薇的身旁，“您好，我是麦斯威尔·罗斯先生的助理，路易斯。”  
伊薇摸着自己弟弟的额头，她有些不太相信自己的弟弟还会溺水，而且看起来身上似乎还有一些奇奇怪怪的淤青。  
“今天下午罗斯先生在游泳的时候不幸溺水，全靠您的弟弟的帮忙才救了我的老板的性命，但是他也呛了些水所以送到了医院。另外这是感谢金。”随后路易斯安静地走出了病房。

“救人？？？？溺水？？？？啊……啊！对！我救了个老头然后就昏过去了！”  
一大早雅阁也醒了过来，看着双眼红肿的伊薇和他说的那些，他拼命地迎合了上去。虽然不知道罗斯具体是用了什么方式送他到了医院，自己的姐姐对于这次的事情已经冰释前嫌，而且他也很久没有看到姐姐会为自己而着急，上一次这样的关切还是自己小学时候的一次重病了。  
对于姐姐追问自己身上的淤伤也是支支吾吾地搪塞了过去，感谢金的信封里整整齐齐的五千英镑也还给了姐姐。伊薇也终于如约和格林踏上了浪漫的印度之旅。

一周后  
一辆崭新的重型机车停在他家门口，座椅上放着一封信和钥匙。  
【亲爱的雅阁，你的表演实在是精彩绝伦让我已经无法忘记。小小的礼物是你安可的奖品。你的罗斯敬上  
PS.期待未来的再次演出。】

**Author's Note:**

> 结局就是雅阁被罗斯盯上了，盯上之后隔三差五就各种送钱骚扰，开始了没羞没臊的不健全的生活。
> 
> 其实中间罗斯射了一次……什么时候？雅阁把裤子扔到罗斯怀里的时候……  
> 啊哈哈哈哈！！！！！


End file.
